50 Sentences For Matt and Mohinder
by Yoruichi-Yoshi12
Summary: As the title says. Written for LJ community 1Sentence. Theme set Gamma. Pairing is MattMo, SLASH. Some spoilers for season 2. Review, no flames.


Matt/Mohinder Gamma

50 Sentences for Matt and Mohinder  
Pairing: Matt Parkman/ Mohinder Suresh  
Theme set: Gamma  
Rating: G to PG-13  
Warnings: minor spoilers if you haven't seen any of season 2, contains a slash pairing and the mention of sex between two men (but no actual sex)

A/N: written for the LJ community 1Sentence and is cross posted in a few other places. Some of the sentences are short, some long, and some of them are even connected, but not all of them.

(1 Ring)

Even though they weren't legally allowed to marry--at least not in New York--Matt bought Mohinder a ring anyway.

(2 Hero)

Mohinder insisted that they didn't need a ring to symbolize their love, but he still stared at it when he was at work, thinking about the hero that would be there when he got home.

(3 Memory)

"Hey, I have a right to hold a grudge against you for hitting me over the head with a fire extinguisher when we first met!"

(4 Box)

Smirking at the memory, Mohinder chucked the box of animal crackers at Matt's head, and said that it was all for Molly's sake anyway.

(5 Run)

Mohinder chose not to run when Matt declared war.

(6 Hurricane)

Molly observed the destruction her two dads had created and idly wondered if a hurricane had ripped through their shabby New York apartment while she was at her Girl Scout meeting.

(7 Wings)

He was the only one in the household without a special ability, so Matt and Molly did their best to make him a pair of papier-mâché wings, complete with feathers.

(8 Cold)

The cold spot on the bed told him that Mohinder was already up, probably in the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand and some scientific journal in the other.

(9 Red)

Wrapped in a red silk robe, Mohinder slid a hand down Matt's chest, caught his eye, and sauntered away into their bedroom.

(10 Drink)

Matt left his drink where it sat and quickly followed.

(11 Midnight)

"Do you even care that it's after midnight and we both have to go to work tomorrow?"

(12 Temptation)

As he watched Matt shake his head, Mohinder sighed and gave into the glorious temptation.

(13 View)  
On his way to the kitchen, Mohinder stopped and raised an eyebrow at Matt as he asked, "Are you watching The View?"

(14 Music)

Matt honestly felt like shooting that Hannah Montana girl…or maybe just the person who told her it would be a good idea to have her own tv show.

(15 Silk)

2am: Matt Parkman awakes with an unexplainable thirst, stumbles into the kitchen and blindly reaches into the fridge for some type of beverage, but only seconds after the cool liquid soothes his throat, he makes a face of disgust and glares at the carton of Silk soymilk that he holds in his hand.

(16 Cover)

Peeking around the corner, Matt brought his gun up to a firing position and nodded at his partner's assurance that she would cover for him; he opened the door and the two of them raced inside, jumped on the bed and assaulted Mohinder with ice cold water.

(17 Promise)

The kisses Matt left on Mohinder's skin were like silent promises of things to come, and they made the beautiful Indian man squirm beneath him and reciprocate with promises of his own.

(18 Dream)

When Mohinder first moved to New York, he often dreamed about his home in India, and always, always felt a small pain in his heart when he woke and the warmth and spices drifted away from his mind; but now that Matt was sleeping next to him, he found that he could hold on to the dream for just a bit longer, and wondered if it was because of the man's ability leaking out, or just the same warmth and comfort that he connected both Matt and India to.

(19 Candle)

Romantic candle light dinners weren't Matt's thing, but it was valentines day and Mohinder (and even Molly) insisted that they had to do something special; and even though he didn't like it, the soft candle light against Mohinder's beautiful skin made it worthwhile.

(20 Talent)

Mohinder had more talent than should be allowed to one person, and Matt easily admitted that it made him a bit jealous; after all, he was just some big dumb loser that didn't deserve an amazing guy like him.

(21 Silence)

There were many awkward silences that passed between Matt and Mohinder during those first few months of getting used to living with one another; now that the hard part was over and the years had passed them by, there was still silence, but they liked it that way because they knew they didn't have to use words to communicate.

(22 Journey)

When Matt thought about it, the trip back home from work was always the longest--especially today since it was Valentines Day and everyone wanted to be with their sweetheart—but he tried his best to remain calm and busied himself with thoughts of curling up with Mohinder on their bed.

(23 Fire)

Mohinder was glad he had thought to buy a new fire extinguisher, because with Matt's atrocious cooking skills, he knew they were going to need it.

(24 Strength)

Red faced, Matt watched as Mohinder easily opened the apple sauce jar that he had been struggling with for the past minute or two.

(25 Mask)

They never had to ware masks around each other; they could be honest.

(26 Ice)

The sun was beating down on them fiercely, so in the end, it wasn't too hard to persuade Mohinder that ice cream was the best possible solution to their problem (and he was content with Matt spoon feeding him from his pint of Ben & Jerry's Karmal Sutra).

(27 Fall)

Matt rolled his eyes and swiped the leaf from Mohinder's hand as he said, "Fall, Autumn; it's the same thing."

(28 Forgotten)

His ex-wife was a distant memory now, pushed aside and forgotten as he threw himself full force into his knew life with Molly and the extremely pretty Indian man who constantly made Matt doubt his own sexuality.

(29 Dance)

He looked away in embarrassment as Matt stared at him in surprise after learning that the beautiful and cultured man known as Mohinder did not know how to dance.

(30 Body)

Wrapping his large arms around Mohinder's slim body, Matt pulled him close and whispered gently in his ear that, as his lover, Matt would be happy to teach him how to dance.

(31 Sacred)

Only once, Mohinder had made the mistake of trying to hold a conversation with Matt and Molly while they tried to watch tv; he didn't get very far before they quickly hushed him while frantically gesturing to move out of the way; he learned that tv time was sacred time.

(32 Farewells)

Mohinder hugged and kissed them both before getting into the cab; he had to remind himself constantly that it was only a temporary farewell and that he would be back in a few months, he just hoped the two of them would make it without him.

(33 World)

Eyes welling with tears, Mohinder wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Matt, to tell him that he couldn't save the world; to tell Matt that his own world would crumble if anything happened to the man he loved.

(34 Formal)

He didn't like formal attire himself, but Matt didn't mind it so much when Mohinder was wearing it because, damn could that man wear a suit!

(35 Fever)

Smirking, Mohinder took the thermometer out of Matt's mouth and tapped him gently on the forehead with it as he said, "Ok, stop pretending you have a fever just because you want me to stay home with you so we can have sex all day."

(36 Laugh)

If Mohinder had to think of one thing that had drawn him towards Matt, it would have to be his laugh; deep and booming and never forced, it was always true and always brought a smile to the scientist's lips.

(37 Lies)

Matt hated lying to his family, but he didn't want to frighten them; he didn't want Molly or Mohinder to think he was turning into his father, so he hid his growing abilities as best as he could.

(38 Forever)

The lies couldn't go on forever, he knew, but every time he thought about telling Mohinder and Molly about it, he envisioned a horrible scenario that involved the few people he had left walking out of his life and leaving forever.

(39 Overwhelmed)

When the thoughts started to overwhelm him and the pain killers stopped doing their job, Matt would sit in a chair while Mohinder stood behind him, his long, nimble fingers massaging gentle circles of calm energy into his throbbing brain.

(40 Whisper)

Matt's fingers brushed over Mohinder's dark skin like whispers murmured through the night.

(41 Wait)

Mohinder usually considered himself a patient man, but it was times like this when he couldn't just sit around and do nothing; so he paced the floors of the hospital, anxiously awaiting an update on the status on a man who he had considered an enemy only an hour or so ago.

(42 Talk)

It didn't matter what Mohinder was saying, Matt just liked to listen to him talk; watch his lips move as he spoke each syllable with precise pronunciation and let even the harshest of words seep into his entire being and sooth him down to the core (and that was only when Mohinder was speaking in English).

(43 Search)

He wasn't aware that he had been searching for something like this, not at first anyway; but when Matt held him tightly and kissed him so gently, Mohinder realized that this was the kind of love that he had been waiting for.

(44 Hope)

Hope, it was the only thing that the three of them could hold onto; hope that the next day would be normal and that there would be no threats of power hungry killers or viruses that would take out the world's population, hope that they could simply be the happy family that the three of them had dreamed of for so long.

(45 Eclipse)

The Lunar Eclipse was what brought the three of them up to the roof that night; and even though the total eclipse wouldn't fall over New York that year, Mohinder still thought it was a once in a life time opportunity to be standing there with two people that he couldn't imagine living without.

(46 Gravity)

Molly was the force that had brought her two heroes together; and now, even when the three of them were apart, they could feel that force, like a gentle reassurance that they would be reunited soon.

(47 Highway)

They traveled on what seemed like a never ending highway until they reached their long awaited destination, and Matt couldn't help but grin as Mohinder raced out of the car like an excited child as he headed toward the science exhibit.

(48 Unknown)

As a scientist, Mohinder found excitement in exploring the unknown; but when it came to the possibility of having a relationship with Matt he wasn't sure if he should take such a risk.

(49 Lock)

With the threat of an exploding man behind them and Matt's built wounds on their way to healing, he was finally able to look at Mohinder properly and had to restrain fingers that itched with the need to reach out and grab one of the curling locks to see if it would spring back into place.

(50 Breathe)

After living with the man for so long, one would think that Matt Parkman would get used to him; but even now he would lose his breath when he caught sight of Mohinder Suresh.


End file.
